Fire Bird A Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction
by ClovelyLiz
Summary: "I am Reiko Katou, daughter of the Fifth Hokage and I am Konoha's Fire Bird."
1. Chapter 1

"Took you long Reiko" a silver haired girl crossed her arms as Reiko Katou took a seat on the bench and sighed, looking over at her teammate she grinned and grabbed one of the odangos and popped it in her mouth making the other gasp.

"MY PRECIOUS ODANGO!" Screamed thhe silver haired Chie as Reiko giggled, "You can have another one on me when we get back to Konoha" she stated as Chie looked at her with puppy eyes. "I promise" Reiko smiled as Chie jumped up and down in complete joy. "Are you sure you're a Jounin? You act more like a Genin to me" Reiko giggled as Chie stuck her tongue out, "Meanie" she pouted as Reiko stood up from the bench. "I'm rested, let's go. I have to report a few things to my mother" Reiko said as Chie nodded and the pair began their walk back to Konoha, the Village of Hidden Leaves.

"So, how's Suna?" Chie inquired as Reiko smiled, "Doing great, Gaara's doing a superb job as Kazekage" she contonued as Chie nodded. "And your boyfriend?" Chie wiggled her eyebrows as Reiko blushed ever so slightly and giggled, "Well, he's still the same old doof" she replied as Chie nodded. "I think he's changed though, from the Chunin Exams but that was long long ago" Chie remarked to which the other nodded to.

"Temari is still in town right?" Reiko asked as Chie nodded, "I think she's supposed to leave in a day or so" she explained as the former nodded. "I'm amazed that you can go back and forth from Suna and Konoha" Chie smiled as Reiko rubbed the back of her head, "It's the least I could do for him dear." Reiko responded with a small smile. Being the Kazekage's siblings, Temari and Kankuro had special responsibilities that they attend to and couldn't go out of Suna at will - or that is how Reiko liked to put it.

"I missed the village though and my mother's endless nagging" Reiko laughed, by mother, she meant Konoha's 5th Hokage: Tsunade. "How's Sora?" Reiko asked as Chie looked at their surroundings, "You've only been gone a week" she giggled, "He's fine, he's on a mission with Guy-sensei's team right now" Chie continued as Reiko nodded.

"Has Naruto and your dad returned?" Reiko looked at Chie who in turn whined, "No and in my opinion he should right now! He's missing out on a lot of things if you ask me" Chie ranted as Reiko laughed. "Did you break up with someone again?" Reiko inquired aa Chie grinned, "No, I'm actually dating someone right now." She winked as Reiko blinked and giggled. "Do I know who you're dating?" Reiko crossed her arms as the latter nodded.

"He's one of your closest friends actually" Chie explained as Reiko's eyes shot wide open, "Don't tell me... Are you dating Neji?!" She questioned as Chie nodded. "Oh my..." Reiko trailed off as Chie laughed, "Actually, we've been together since last week" she puffed her cheeks as Reiko scratched her head. "I didn't even know, Chie what the heck" Reiko mumbled as Chie giggled slightly, "It's okay, Sora doesn't know either" she explained as Reiko sighed.

"I was here last week, why didn't you tell me?" Reiko asked as Chie giggled, "I tried to but you kept on shrugging it off because you were as busy as hell" she replied which made the former nod; "Fair enough" Reiko giggled as they reached Konoha's main gates.

"Oh! Hey Reiko! Hey Chie!" Waved a pink haired shinobi as Reiko and Chie entered the village, "Hey Sakura!" The two said in unison as Sakura Haruno smiled.

"Reiko-neechan!" Remarked the third Hokage's grandson: Konohamaru as he emerged from behind Sakura, "Hi Konohamaru, how's it going?" Reika smiled as the latter crossed his arms. "We just got back from that 'Catch the cat' mission" Moegi giggled, "By cat they mean Tora" Sakura added as Reiko laughed. "If I was that cat I would run away too, to be honest" Reiko said as Konohamaru laughed; "That's what I said!" He remarked as the two shinobis at the gate just smiled.

"If you only arrived earlier Reiko-sama, you might have seen him!" Kotetsu Hagane remarked as Sakura, Reiko and Chie exchanged glances. "Do you really think?" Chie looked at Sakura who in turn looked at Reiko who nodded. The three of them made their into the village while Konohamaru's team trailed behind them.

"Finally!" Chie shouted in excitement as Reiko and Sakura went to a halt, Chie on the other hand went straight for her father: Jiraiya and knocked him down into the ground. Reiko whined as she looked up at a post and smiled, 'so it is true' she thought as she glanced at Sakura who then shouted: "Naruto!".

The blonde haired shinobi jumped down from the post upon hearing his name, "Woah Sakura!" Naruto Uzumaki remarked as he turned his attention to Reiko; "You've both shrunk!" He joked as I laughed, "You just got taller Naruto" Sakura sneered as she looked at Chie who seemed to be having a wrestling match with her father at the moment.

"Break it up you two, break it up" Reiko chanted as she pulled Chie away from her father, "Nice to see you Jiraiya-san" Reiko chimed as the sage nodded with a small smile. "At least now I know that someone's happy to see me" Jiraiya glared at Chie who crossed her arms, "Psh, it's not my fault that I couldn't even send a toad to tell my daughter that I was still alive" she retorted as her father sighed.

"We're on our way to see your mom Reiko, maybe you would like to tag along" Jiraiya offered but before Reiko could respond a loud thud errupted from behind them and Naruto was face down on the ground with an angry Sakura scolding him. "Something's never change huh?" Jiraiya laughed as Chie and Reiko did the same.

"Guys, if you're done, meet us at the Hokage tower!" Reiko remarked as Naruto looked at Reiko and effortlessly slipped out of Sakura's grasp, "I'll race all of you!" Naruto beamed as he ran towards the direction of the tower. 'You're still the same after all Naruto' Reiko giggled as they made their way towards the Hokage Tower.

./././././././.

"Welcome back Naruto" The Fifth Hokage exclaimed as Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "To test your newly developed skills, I would like you and Sakura to fight against someone" Tsunade grinned as Naruto's face lit up, "I haven't given him any missions at all to allow him to rest"she continued as the door opened to reveal Temari and Shikamaru Nara, to Naruto's surprise.

"Is Shikamaru my opponent?" Naruto inquired as Tsunade shook her head, "Then... It must be" Naruto turned to Temari who raised her eyebrow; "Who are you again?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as Temari groaned. "She's Temari, my future sister-in-law" Reiko giggled as Tsunade hissed, "Not on my watch" she gritted between her teeth as Reiko laughed.

"Here's my report mom" Reiko placed a scroll on Tsunade's desk before walking out the room, dragging Chie behind her as she did so. "Has Kankuro even popped the question yet?" Chie inquired as Reiko shook her head, "What a doof" Chie sighed as the latter chuckled. "Well, let's give the guy some time, I don't think I'm ready yet either" Reiko smiled as the other giggled; "Whatever you say Reiko" Chie smiled as they both made their way towards the town.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for the odango!" Chie chimed as Reiko nodded in response, "Can I leave you for a while?" She inquired as the former raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Chie asked as Reiko stood up from the chair, "I need to pick up a few things from the hospital" she reasoned as Chie just nodded and Reiko set off.

"You're not going to follow her?" Asked a figure who took the seat Reiko had left, "What's it to you Kiba?" Chie munched on her odango as Akamaru marched to her and leaned against her leg. "She went there too before she left you know" Kiba grinned as Chie finished her meal and stood up, "Is your sister there right now?" She inquired as Kiba nodded. "Let's go!" Chie grabbed Kiba's arm and walked towards the hospital.

./././././././././.

"Thanks Ino" Reiko smiled as Ino handed her a folder, "No biggy but it's Kiba's sister you should thank" the blonde winked as she walked past Reiko who then made her way towards Hana Inuzuka's ward.

Chie and Kiba on the other hand was seated in an office with Hana in front of them. "I'm sworn to secrecy" Hana crossed her arms, "Oh c'mon sis" Kiba whined as Hana shook her head.

"Hana-san!" Reiko opened the door and gulped upon seeing Chie. "What's in the folder?" Chie asked as Reiko handed the folder in question to Hana. "They're test results" Hana giggled, "She's volunteering here you know" she explained as Reiko nodded. "Kiba" Chie hissed as the latter scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "I'm sorry?" Kiba's voice almost became inaudible as Chie's menacing figure came to view.

"I'm going" Reiko said as Hana nodded and handed her the folder back. Sneaking out of the room, Reiko went straight for the rooftop with the folder held tight against her chest.

 _ **"Are you nervous?"**_ A voice inside Reiko's head inquired as she nodded, "But whatever happens, I'm going to accept it" she stated as she opened the folder. _**"Good luck with that kit"**_ the voice laughed as Reiko took out the papers inside.

"Does Chie know?" Asked a voice from behind as Shikamaru took a seat beside Reiko, "I haven't told her yet because if I am sick, I want Kankuro to be the first to know" she explained as Shikamaru grabbed the papers from Reiko. "I think it should be your best guy friend who should find out first" Shikamaru said as Reiko giggled and watched as Shikamaru's face turned into a confused one from a happy one.

 _ **"There's something wrong kit, I told you"**_ The voice inside Reiko's head chanted as Reiko growled a little, 'Be quiet Puka' she thought as the voice chuckled a little. "Shika, what's wrong?" Reiko inquired as Shikamaru stood up and held Reiko's wrist, "We need to see your mom about this test" Shikamaru stated as he and Reiko walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"Shika, mom isn't around" Reiko reasoned as Shikamaru looked at her, "She's at the training grounds" Reiko explained as Shikamaru went to a halt and handed the papers to her; "Tell your mom about those results alright?" Shikamaru stated as he walked away from the confused Reiko.

./././././././././.

"So this is why" Reiko put down the papers and took a sip from her tea cup, "I need to go back to Suna" she told herself as her bedroom door opened to reveal Tsunade.

"Hi mom" Reiko waved as Tsunade walked inside the room, "I heard that you had something to tell me?" Tsunade inquired as she took a seat on Reiko's bed. Sighing, Reiko handed the papers to Tsunade who then started to scan the document.

"I suppose you want to go to Suna now?" Tsunade inquired as she set the documents down on the bed and crossed her arms, Reiko could only nod in response.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you can't keep it from Kankuro. With your condition at least, he deserves to know" Tsunade stated as Reiko stared at her, "You aren't mad?" She asked ad Tsunade laughed. "Reiko, if I was mad, I would have thrown you out of the window by now" Tsunade explained as Reiko stood up and embraced her mother, "Thanks mom" she whispered as Tsunade embraced her; "You leave in 2 days" The Hokage stated as Reiko broke the embrace and nodded.

"I'm going to ask Chie to accompany you" Tsunade stated as Reiko nodded, "Report to my office tomorrow to receive your instructions and for briefing" Tsunade remarked. "Yes mom" Reiko saluted and her mother left the room.

Reiko walked back to her desk and looked at the frame on her desk, taking it she smiled. It was a photo of her and Kankuro during one of her visits to Suna. Leaning back against her chair she sighed, _**'That wasn't so bad now was it kit?'**_ Puka grinned as Reiko groaned; "Shut up Puka, no one asked you" She spat as the Cougar demon inside her laughed.

 _ **'What if your mate denies you?'**_ Puka asked as Reiko took a deep breath and sighed, "Whatever happens, happens" she smiled as Puka chuckled. _**'Acting strong doesn't work on me Kit, I know you too well'**_ Puka uttered, Reiko whined. "One of these days, I'll remove you out of my system" Reiko threatened as Puka let out a loud laugh that ringed through Reiko's mind. _**'Be careful what you wish for kit, they're coming'**_ Puka warned as Reiko plainly shrugged it off, "Whatever you say Puka" she mumbled as she plopped down her bed.

 _ **'Don't say I didn't warn you about this kit'**_ Puka stated as Reiko hugged one of her pillows, "Just shut up Puka" she sneered. Puka on the other hand groaned and laughed, _**'Have it your way kit'**_ Puka whined finally shutting up and leaving Reiko. "But what if he really doesn't accept me?" Reiko asked herself as she looked out her window and sighed, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens" she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Chie exclaimed as Tsunade covered her ears in response to Chie's remark, "No, I refuse to believe" Chie crossed her arms as Shizune and Reiko sighed.

"Tell me it's not true Reiko" Chie turned to Reiko and held on her shoulders, "I wish I could Chie but it's true, mom already double checked and so did Shizune" Reiko explained as the former looked at the Hokage with eyes of disbelief. "Relax, she won't die from it" Tsunade leaned back on her chair, Reiko held on Chie's shoulder and smiled; "It's fine Chie" she assured as Chie sighed and nodded.

"You both are set to leave tomorrow, report to me here first thing in the morning" Tsunade stated as Chie and Reiko nodded, "I would have a guy to assist the both of you but Sora, Neji and Lee are out and so is Shino and Kiba. I can't send Choji and Shikamaru out" Tsunade took out a notebook and started to write down a few notes. "Why not Naruto?" Reiko inquired as Tsunade shook her head, "I'm sending them out on a mission too, they should be here any minute" she explained as Reika nodded.

"You two have to prepare" Tsunade stated as Chie shook her head, "I've been packed since last week" she explained as Shizune looked at her; "Oh yeah, you've been waiting for a mission since last week" Shizune giggled, "I'm always ready!" Chie beamed. "And you Reiko?" Tsunade inquired as Reiko nodded, "I packed last night because I couldn't get proper sleep" she stated as Tsunade nodded. "I won't be holding the both of you for long" Tsunade said as the two motioned towards the door when Team Kakashi walked inside.

./././././././././.

"Deidara, someone's following us" A menacing figure stated as a blonde haired boy turned around, "Return Gaara" Said one of the three sand siblings: Kankuro. "Oh yeah, this Jinchuuriki had siblings un" The man named Deidara examined Kankuro. "This must be Kantarou or was it Kanpachi..." Deidara trailed off as Kankuro hissed.

"My name is Kankuro!" He exclaimed as he pulled out all his scrolls and summoned his three loyal puppets: Kuroari, Sanshuo and Karasu. Deidara motioned to get off his clay bird when he was stopped, "I'll handle this one Deidara" said the othet figure as Deidara smirked, "Whatever you say Sasori-dono, just hurry up" he said as he went off.

"I won't make this long" Sasori grinned as Kankuro gritted his teeth.

./././././././././.

"Just in time" Tsunade stated as Reiko and Chie walked to the back of the room and watched as Naruto and the fifth had a heated conversation about Team Kakashi's C-Rank mission.

Reiko could only grin and where the conversation was going, Chie looked over at Reiko and sighed. "How are you going to tell Kankuro?" Chie inquired as Reiko shook her head, "I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when we get to Suna" she explained as a decoder barged inside the room.

In a flurry of motion, Reiko could only pick up some of the words; her mind was set on one person, 'Kankuro' she thought as Tsunade looked at Reiko and Chie.

"Reiko, Chie" Tsunade called for the two who stood in attention, "Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you five this mission. You are to go to Suna and get information about the situation then send a report back to Konoha, should Suna require any help, you are to follow their instructions" She stated as the five shinobi nodded. "You are to waste no time and leave Konoha immediately!" Tsunade ordered as the team walked out of the office.

'Wait for me Kankuro' Reiko told herself as they made their way towards their respective homes to collect their things.

In a few minutes, the team assembled at the village gates with Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka-sensei to see them of; "Reiko, whatever happens control your emotions" Tsunade stated as Reiko nodded, "Don't let anything piss you off too much" her mother added as Chie wrapped an arm around Reiko's shoulders. "She's in good hands Tsunade-san! I'll take good care of her!" Chie beamed as a scoff was heard when Jiraiya appeared.

"You can't even take care of yourself, how do you propose to take care of Reiko?" Jiraiya crossed his arms as Chie glared at him, "Says the person who couldn't even look after his own daughter" Chie spat as the sage rolled his eyes and walked over to Tsunade. "I assume you know about what happened to the Kazekage" Jiraiya remarked as Tsunade nodded, "I'm sending Team Kakashi and 2/3 of the Konoha Special Squad to assist them" she stated which seemed to alarm Jiraiya.

"You do know about Naruto and the Akatsuki right? What about Reiko?" Jiraiya whispered as Tsunade sighed, "This was the best decision I could make" she reasoned as Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Reiko. "You two watch over each other" The Sage stated as Reiko and Naruto nodded in unison.

"Best we get going now" Kakashi said as the team nodded, "Don't forget to send reports alright?" Shizune reminded as Reiko nodded in response. "Let's go!" Chie pumped her fist in the air and began to run, "Take care!" Tsunade waved as Reiko smiled followed after Chie, the others followed suit.

./././././././././.

Temari was seated on a bench in a small stopover spot on the way to Suna, enjoying her Odango as she did so. Looking around she swallowed and was about to take a sip from her cup of tea when a crack appeared on the cup. This made Temari blink and bite her lower lip, gathering her things she walked over to the counter and settled her bill.

'Something's up' Temari told herself as she walked past the table again, eyeing at the tea cup she nodded to herself and continued her journey back to Suna - a thousand questions popping in her head but she paid no attention to them except for the question: "What's going on?".


	4. Chapter 4

"Temari!" Reiko exclaimed as she spotted Temari, the group stopped abruptly to explain to her what has become of her home village during her stay in Konoha. Temari gritted her teeth and fisted her hands, "I knew it" she muttered as Naruto held on her shoulder. "We don't have anymore time to lose" Naruto stated as Reiko smiled; "We'll do our very best to help Temari" Reiko assured as Temari nodded.

With that, the group continued their journey towards Suna; Reiko glanced at Temari and sighed, "I'm worried too" Reiko mumbled as the other looked at her. "Why would you be worried? Kankuro's fine" Temari assured as the former shook her head, "When I gathered my things the day we left Konoha," Reiko looked at Naruto's direction; "The frame where I kept mine and Kankuro's photo cracked" Reiko explained as Temari looked at her in disbelief, "So did the cup that I had when I ate at a stopover" she stated as Reiko bit her lower lip. "That's why, the quicker we get to Suna, the better" The brunette held back tears as she looked forward.

./././././././././.

"But you need to rest Reiko!" Chie insisted but Reiko would not listen to her, "Stop being stubborn woman!" The former asserted; "No! We only have one more day left Chie! We can cut that in half if we go on now!" Reiko insisted which made Sakura sigh. "Reiko, Chie's right" Sakura spoke as Reiko turned to her, "We all need to rest just for a while, the desert is just beyond this point" Temari assured as Reiko leaned against a tree and sighed in defeat.

"We'll go after a little while" Kakashi stated as the group nodded. Reiko crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Once she was sure that Reiko had drifted to sleep, Sakura sat beside Chie; "Is it true? Her condition?" Sakura inquired as Chie nodded, "That's why we were both set for Suna" she responded. Temari who was listening intently to the conversation looked them with a confused expression, "We were going to go to Suna to inform Kankuro about Reiko's condition" Chie explained as Temari looked away and nodded.

"When did you find out?" Temari asked as Chie turned to her, "The same day that she arrived home from Suna" she stated as Temari nodded and looked at Reiko. "What condition are we talking about exactly?" Temari inquired as Sakura and Chie glanced at each other, "I think it would be best if Reiko told you about it herself" Chie uttered as the former nodded and closed her eyes.

./././././././././.

"I didn't think you'd be up so early Naruto" Reiko smiled as Naruto joined her on a tree branch, "We only have a day left so I want to get there as soon as possible" he explained as Reiko nodded. "Reiko, about the Akatsuki..." Naruto whispered, "I know that they're probably going to go after me too" Reiko sighed; "The demon inside me might not be a Bijuu but it's as strong as one, so I wouldn't wonder why they would go after me too" Reiko stated as the blonde boy took a seat beside her.

"If I have the Kyuubi within me, what's yours called?" Naruto asked as Reiko turned to him, "Mine is called Puka, a cougar demon" she said bluntly. "When I was born, the Konoha elders sealed him into me in secret" Reiko sighed, "Growing up, Anko-sensei has always told me that when the time would come, I would have to be Konoha's secret weapon" she continued as Naruto looked away from her. "That makes two of us" Naruto mumbled as Reiko nodded, "Though, compared to a Bijuu, Puka is easier to control" she stated as Naruto nodded. "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to protect you Reiko" Naruto swore as the brunette turned to him, "Naruto..." Reiko looked down; "You don't have to protect me" the girl smiled, "Protect Konoha instead" she said as Naruto looked straight into her blue eyes.

"Looking at it now and with my condition, I won't be able to protect Konoha like I planned to do before" Reiko confessed, "So I entrust Konoha to you" she declared as Naruto gulped a bit and nodded. "Then, you can count on me Reiko" Naruto beamed as the girl smiled, "Thank you Naruto" Reiko acknowledged.

"You two! We're ready to go now!" Kakashi shouted from below as Reiko and Naruto jumped down from the tree branch. "Did we disturb your private moment?" Kakashi joked as Reiko rolled her eyes, "the quicker we get to Suna the better" she stated as the group began to continue their journey to Suna.

Upon reaching the desert, Temari took the lead with Reiko beside her. "It's a good thing Reiko also knows her way to Suna" Sakura smiled as Reiko did the same, "It wasn't easy the first time you know" she giggled; "I got lost before too! Kankuro had to send out a squad to find me!" Reiko added as Temari laughed, "It's true! I was part of her recovery squad." She continued as the group laughed. "Kankuro apparently thought that I would be able to do it alone after guiding me twice through the desert" Reiko smiled, "He was wrong" she continued as Temari chuckled.

"How did you and Kankuro get together anyway?" Naruto inquires as Reiko turned to Chie, "Chunin exams" Reiko smiled as Naruto raised an eyebrow; "No offense Temari but weren't you guys against Konoha that time?" Naruto inquired as Temari chuckled, "Love can go before a lot of things even an alliance" she stated to which Reiko nodded to.

"Temari!" Reiko pointed towards a brewing sandstorm which made Temari halt, "We need to look for cover" she stated as she ran towards a small cave; the others following after her. '"Can't we go through the sandstorm?" Naruto bellowed as Temari shook her head, "Many people often get lost die when they attempt to go through the sandstorm" she explained; "The sandstorm will subside in a while" Temari added as Naruto clutched his fists.

Reiko placed a hand over one of Naruto's fists and gave it a small squeeze, "We'll get there soon Naruto" Reiko assured as Naruto looked at her and gave a small nod before looking out to watch the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think the squad from Konoha will get here soon?" Asked a Sand Shinobi as his companion shook his head, "With that sandstorm, they'll get delayed by a few days" he stated as he looked towards the horizon.

"Is that?" One of the Sand Shinobis exclaimed as he spotted the group in the clearing, "It's Reiko-sama and Temari-sama!" Announced one of the gatekeepers as the group reached the gates. "Sorry we're late!" Reiko bowed as the guards shook their head when Baki arrived.

"I didn't know Reiko-sama would be with you" Baki looked at Reiko who smiled a bit, "We can have this conversation later Baki" she stated as Baki led the group inside Suna.

"They got Kankuro too?!" Temari gasped as Reiko gulped remembering the picture frame she had that cracked before she left Konoha, _**'If it's any consolation, I'm sorry kit'**_ Puka said as Reiko shook her head; 'He'll be okay, Sakura will help him' Reiko told Puka who laughed. _**'Always so headstrong aren't you kit?'**_ Puka grinned as Reiko shrugged the Cougar demon off.

Upon arriving to the treatment room, Reiko's eyes widened in shock upon seeing her lover in pain; Reika literally threw her things to the side and ran towards Kankuro's side.

"And this is?" Inquired an old lady as Baki looked in Reiko's direction, "Elder Chiyo, she's Lady Tsunade's daughter, Reiko Katou-san" Baki stated as Chiyo looked at him. "She's Kankuro's girlfriend" Baki added as the old lady nodded in response.

"Puppet" Reiko held on Kankuro's hand and watched as Sakura examined him, "Puppet, it's me" Reiko squeezed Kankuro's hand and began to cry; "I could make an antidote but it won't be able to stop the poison in time" Sakura explained as the brunette looked at her, "Sakura, there has to be something that you can do" Reiko pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. "There is one thing I could think of... but it's going to be drastic" Sakura stated as Reiko glanced at Kankuro, "Sakura please, save him" she begged as Sakura nodded and turned to the hospital staff.

"Reiko, I'll need your help" Sakura turned to Reiko, "You've done this kind of procedure before" the pink haired girl stated as the brunette shook her head. "I'm not as talented as you Sakura" Reiko bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I'll try" she looked at Kankuro and stroked his head. "Every thing will be alright puppet, I'm right here" Reiko placed a light kiss on Kankuro's forehead as the Suna medical nins came back with the materials that Sakura asked them to retrieve.

"Are you ready Reiko?" Sakura inquired as Reiko put her hair up in a ponytail and nodded, "I'll go first but you have to immediately follow after I'm done" Sakura stated as the latter nodded.

./././././././././.

When the procedure was done, Sakura went off to the greenhouse while Reiko sat beside Kankuro and watched him sleep; "He would be happy to see you Reiko-sama" Baki stated as Reiko turned to him and nodded, "Why the sudden return?" Baki inquired as the latter looked at Kankuro. "I've come up with a condition that he needs to know about" Reiko sighed as the former gasped, "Is it severe?" He asked as Reiko shook her head and smiled. "He should wake up soon so I can tell everyone about it" Reiko laughed a bit as she felt her hand get squeezed. "Tell me what puppet?" Kankuro mumbled as Reiko's eyes were once again filled with tears, but this time - it was of joy.

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Temari!" Reiko called as the others came rushing in, Temari ran towards Kankuro and laughed; "You stupid idiot" Temari chimed as Reiko leaned down and gave Kankuro an embrace.

"Could you take me to where Kankuro and Sasori fought? If I could get Sasori's scent, I'll be able to track him down" Kakashi said as Kankuro tried to sit up, Reiko assisted him in doing so. "Have all my puppets been recovered?" Kankuro inquired as the medical nins brought in the remnants of Sanshuo, Karasu and Kuroari; they set them on the floor beside Kankuro's bed. "Before I blacked out, I was able to get a cloth from Sasori" Kankuro stated as he moved his fingers to open Karasu's dismembered hand. Kakashi picked up the cloth from the hand and nodded, Reiko turned to Kankuro who was in the middle of conversation with Naruto.

Reiko smiled, 'Maybe this doof has grown up after all' she thought as Kankuro eyed at Naruto; "Please take care of my brother" Kankuro exclaimed as Naruto nodded in response. Sakura handed an antidote to Kankuro who then drank it down, "Thank you Sakura" Reiko whispered as Sakura gave her a smile. "It's the least I could do Reiko" Sakura giggled as she left the room along with the others to discuss strategy.

"Who did Kakashi-san send?" Kankuro inquired as Reiko sat on his bedside, "He sent his dogs" she explained as Kankuro manuevered to place his head on Reiko's lap. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this" Kankuro held on Reiko's hand as the female smiled a bit and stroked his head, "We all have our moments puppet" Reiko giggled as the puppet master chuckled.

"So what was it that you had to tell me?" Kankuro looked up at her as Reiko gently kissed his lips and smiled, "Kankuro" she took a deep breath as the latter held her cheek; "What is it puppet?" Kankuro quried as Reiko brought his hand to het stomach. "We're going to be parents" Reiko announced as the injured puppet master shot up and groaned in pain, "You aren't supposed to get up yet Kankuro" Reiko held his back. Kankuro turned and captured the girl into a hug.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kankuro cheered as Reiko giggled, "WHAT?!" Temari marched inside the room with a shocked expression; "KANKURO YOU LITTLE!" Temari whacked Kankuro lightly and hugged both Reiko and her brother, "I can't believe it!" Temari cheered.

"Does that mean Reiko has to move to Suna now?" Naruto inquired as Kakashi shook his head, "Until she and Kankuro get married, she isn't entitled to move anywhere" he explained as Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.


End file.
